Gara
Gara (ガラ), also known as Ninja Master Gara is one of the main characters in the Bastard!! manga. Introduced as one of the Four Divine Kings, he early on switches allegiance to Dark Schneider. Appearance Gara is a man of tall height, muscular build, with dark messy hair and a scar on the left side of his face. He sports battle armor that covers his chest, and he also wears shoulder pads with spikes on them. Personality History Gara was once the son of a great ninja, who desired to become such a powerful ninja that he could defeat anyone. After finding out his goal, Gara's father asked him: "What will you do when you reach your goal?"A question to which the young Gara had no answer. After becoming an adult, he pledged his loyalty to an unknown king, and served faithfully for several years. In time, the kingdom became the target of the powerful wizard Dark Schneider. Hearing of Dark Schneider's constant conquering of kingdoms, Gara requested to be allowed to assassinate him. The King allowed it, offering him the title 'Ninja Master' if he succeeded. Gara snuck in to Dark Schneider's base, and attacked him while he was spending time with Arshes Nei. After a battle in which Dark Schneider merely toyed with the ninja, Gara allied himself to Dark Schneider and became one of the Divine Kings. Plot Gara is first introduced asking Kall-Su whether he remembers 15 years ago when the three of them and Dark Schneider arrived to burn down the kingdom. The ogre also tells him while they were camping that Osbourne the wizard was killed by someone, but they don't know who. Gara asks him if he's sure and that magically arts are pretty developed in Metallicana. The ogre mentions he was killed with Venom. Gara then seems shocked by his words. On the outskirts of Metallicana. Gara questions if Kevidubu has been killed to which one of the men tells him that he set out three weeks ago. Then he implies that the powerful aura they felt can only mean that Dark Schneider has returned, to which Gara agrees. As one of them questions why Dark Schneider doesn't join them to protect the kingdom, Gara tells him that they will find out. The man then asks if he has really become their enemy to which Gara replies that regardless of that they will kill everyone standing in their way family or friend. Gara then pulls out his magical sword Murasame and begins slaughtering Metallicana soldiers. Powers and Abilities Gara has vast knowledge about ninja arts . A common misconception is that Gara possesses a superhuman healing factor. However, as it's proven in episode 3 of the anime, Dark Schneider uses his magic to regrow his and Gara's lost limbs. Enhanced Strength: Gara is shown to perform superhuman strength feats, such as withstand blows capable of breaking the floor under his feet. Enhanced Speed: Gara is incredibly fast, being capable of creating up to six afterimages only by moving back and forth. Ninja weapons arsenal: He has many weapons he uses, such as shurikens, kunais, the ninja sword Murasame and an armor he uses to increase his defence, but makes him slower. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gara has proven to be one of the best swordsmen in the series, and as a Rider of Havok, he's one of the 2 best swordsmen of the group, the other being Arshes Nei. He wields the magical blade Murasame, with which he can cut enemies from distance by sending shock-waves. * Sword of Mystery: By the use of Murasame, the user gains a boost in speed and slashes the opponent. * True Sword of Mystery: A beam of wind and thunder is launched by using the Murasame sword. * Keiun Ki Nin Ken: By absorbing the energy of the user, Murasame allows him to thrust and attack the adversary in both material and spitual manners. Ninja Arts: Being a ninja, Gara has mastery of many ninja abilities, such as stealth and some special techniques: * Ninja Art of the Seven Body Split: Gara uses this technique to great seven illusions of himself. Important Battles * Dark Schneider vs Gara (Chapter 12 - Chapter 14) - Lose * Gara vs Arshes Nei (Chapter 29 - Chapter 30) - Interupted * Gara, Arshes Nei, Dark Schneider vs Lynch (Chapter 43-Chapter 44)- Won * Gara, Dark Schneider vs Ede EE (Chapter 51-)- Voice Actors *Japanese: Tesshō Genda *English: 'Steven Jay Blum '(Credited as David Lucas) Trivia * Gara's appearance slightly resembles that of Guts, protagonist of the Berserk ''manga, during the Golden Age and Black Swordsman arcs. Ironically, ''Berserk is also set in a dystopian high fantasy world. * Other coincidences between them include that both are skilled swordsmen, both wield a sword with paranormal powers, and both have served a under a man with white hair which at one point of another were their enemies Schneider for Gara, Griffith for Guts * He also shares the fact he wields a wind-powered weapon with Serpico, another ''Berserk ''character.